


Innocence

by CynicalMistrust



Series: The Pattern of Innocence [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/CynicalMistrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet drabble - HS AU - Dean / Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

Cas and Dean sitting next to each other at the lunch table, trying to tell a story between laughing and interrupting each other, oblivious that the story is far funnier to them than it would be to anyone else.

“And then he’s like-”

“No, first it was-”

Dean glaring at Cas through his grin, leaning over with a growl. “No, that happened _later_.”

Cas reaching up to put a hand in Dean’s face and push him away, yelping and pulling it away when Dean licks his palm. “Dean!”

Dean laughing harder and reaching for Cas’ shirt, tugging him closer and pressing a kiss to his lips, chaste and full of innocence and forevers.

Meg and Sam making choked, gagging noises across the table.

“Disgusting.”

“Get a room!”

Dean flipping them the finger without breaking contact, story forgotten.


End file.
